It Comes and Goes
by F. W. Bourdillon
Summary: He should remember this fragrance. He should. But he didn't. Hidan x Kakuzu KakuHidan


**It Comes and Goes**

**By F. W. Bourdillon**

He should remember this fragrance. He should. But he didn't.

**Warning**: Shonen-ai / Yaoi / Cussing

**Word** **Count**: 2,240

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto owns all Naruto characters

**A/n**: Whether it makes sense or has a plot I don't know, it was just kind of a "let your mind wander" sort of thing. So I really haven't the faintest clue how it turned out.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"It hurts dammit."

"That's because you were careless."

"Up yours." The silver haired man muttered looking away from Kakuzu with a glare, "…Are you done yet!?"

Kakuzu did not want to deal with this first thing in the morning; first they had been woken by the rain which had just decided to fall when they were sleeping outside and stop right when they found shelter after an hour, THEN they were attacked by hunter-nin from god knows where, and NOW Kakuzu had to deal with patching the religious zealot up simply because he was reckless, and removing poison from an individual was a very tedious and tiresome task.

So overall it wasn't his morning…

But regardless, he was to accustomed to Hidan's…strident behavior; so really, he could deal with the religious man's constant nagging.

There was only a moment for silence to fall in before Hidan went and destroyed the calm that held in the air by speaking in a quiet (almost a mutter) tone, "Jackass…would you just hurry up…"

Kakuzu didn't even bother to look at Hidan, "You need to learn patience, Hidan." The man in question simply snorted, "That's the reason THIS happened." He finished flatly.

Hidan sneered at Kakuzu, "What are you, my mom?"

"Might as well be…" Kakuzu muttered in sheer annoyance.

Hidan suddenly winced slapping Kakuzu upside the head, "Watch what you're doing jackass! That hurt!" he shouted jabbing the man

Kakuzu restrained a growl, "I thought you liked pain Hidan."

"This is different!" he protested.

Kakuzu looked up giving him a skeptical look.

"What!? Don't give me that look! I'm serious!"

"How the hell is this any different dare I ask?"

Kakuzu automatically regretted asking that question as he saw a glimmer go through Hidan's eyes…meaning the silver-haired man was about ready to go on one of his infamous rants, "There's different kind of pain you know?" Kakuzu just sighed letting the man speak for the moment, "There's that kind of pain you get that's like painful and a kind of pain that's good and makes you feel nice and shit." Hidan paused, "You get it?" he asked looking at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu let out another sigh, "Sure."

Hidan hit Kakuzu again out of irritation, "A heathen like you just wouldn't understand!"

Kakuzu clenched his teeth, he sweared, if Hidan hit him one more time he was seriously going to kick the stupid little religious man's ass, though usually, that never resulted in anything but leaving both of the more irritated then when they began.

"You are a fool."

Hidan's eyes narrowed, "How the hell am I fool!?"

Kakuzu didn't even bother to answer him.

Hidan was about to strike Kakuzu again but stopped when he let out a loud yawn realizing he was actually really tired, he looked at Kakuzu and gave a quick smirk seeing as the other man slowly finish with his leg.

Kakuzu began to sit up, "There, I'm done, I hope you're happy for setting us hours be--" he was cut off as Hidan's hand grabbed his own and pulled him, making him topple over, having to use his free arm to balance himself. He glared at Hidan but stopped noticing the other man staring up at him with a large smile; he simply shook his head instead while moving his now freed arm to the other side of Hidan so that bother his arms were on each side of the religious man's head.

Hidan absentmindedly drew a finger in small circles on Kakuzu's chest his eyes looking at the circular pattern he was making on Kakuzu's torso, "I'm tired." He said flat out, and Kakuzu knew from his tone that Hidan was demanding sleep otherwise…Kakuzu didn't want to think about it, it was already giving him a headache.

Hidan stopped drawing circles on Kakuzu and simply closed his eyes, feeling a tad more secure than he'd ever like to say out loud.

In seconds his breathing became slow and steady; Kakuzu only stared in slight shock at how quickly Hidan could drift off to sleep, "Hidan…?" there was no response and the religious man simply muttered something incoherent.

Kakuzu sighed before moving onto his side next to Hidan.

He watched the religious man for a moment, a little surprised that Hidan was staying still since he usually ended up tossing and turning in his sleep like a wild animal. Kakuzu's eyes trailed down Hidan's legs looking at the new, now stitched wound, where he had, had to remove the poison.

Hidan could be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

The taller man simply tried to ignore how behind they were on their mission, he laid down and noticed how tired he was.

In only a few silent moments his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kakuzu opened his eyes, noticing three things off hand; one, Hidan wasn't where he had slept anymore, which could only be a bad thing. Two, the sky was a orange-yellow color designating that the sun was going down and they were more behind on their mission then they had been _'Just how long did I sleep?'_ he thought to himself.

And the final thing he noticed was this…sweet scent.

Kind of gross at how disgustingly sweet it was.

Kakuzu sat up ignoring his stiff muscles protest for him to stretch before moving, he then stood up dusting his cloak off quickly and looking around for his partner, there was no sign of Hidan.

But Kakuzu did notice a familiar smell within the sweet aroma, though he could not recall what it was even though he felt like he was used to it, probably because it was too far off for him to actually be able to pin-point what exactly it was.

So in curiosity (and hopes of finding his partner) he began to follow the two scents through the forest. The closer he got the stronger the familiar scent became, it was really starting to annoy him by this point, he was racking his memory desperately trying to recall what the scent was but his mind kept drawing a blank.

'_You should know this scent. __**You**__ of all people should know this scent.' _The back of his mind kept nagging.

Coming to an opening in the forest he stopped staring at what was in front of him; ruins.

Kakuzu was confused, to say the least. He hadn't even know that there were ruins so far out in his current location, not to mention that these ruins seemed to be rivaling his own age, he wondered how he could have never even heard about them.

He could also still smell that familiar scent from before mixed with dirt and the sweet aroma as well.

He walked through the ruins, causally climbing over broken remains of what probably used to be someone's home, only to come to a clearing, an open field in the center of the decayed town, flowers of every color dancing in the breeze while the grass made waves of light run through the colorful alignment of flowers.

In the center, he saw his partner. A stake through his heart and eyes shut contently.

Kakuzu walked over slowly through the field, stopping yet again as his foot stepped on something that was bent. He moved his foot out of the way and stared down to see a flash of rusted metal. He bent down and picked up the piece of metal slowly, examining it for a moment before letting it drop back to the ground.

He still couldn't remember what the scent, now almost overwhelming his senses, was.

'_Can't you remember? You should. Every day…every day your senses are "overwhelmed" by this fragrance. Why can't you remember?' _

He walked to Hidan and looked down at the silver haired man with indifference, "Hidan." He said simply but there was no response, he wondered if his partner was asleep, but that thought was dashed aside when Hidan opened his eyes and looked to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was a little taken back, Hidan had never given him that look before, it was almost like a look of…hope mixed with the look that seemed _understanding_.

Hidan's expression change almost instantly though and Kakuzu wasn't even sure if it had been there at all, "Eh? What do you want?" he asked pulling out the stake with his hand but continuing to lay there, looking at his partner almost expectantly.

"What do you mean "what do I want"?" Kakuzu said crossing his arms, "You wondered off so I came to look for you."

Hidan rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath but said nothing. There was a long pause between them and neither said anything or even made the slightest move, their eyes focusing on one another and never leaving.

Then, something dawned on Kakuzu, his eyes trailed to Hidan's chest, dried blood seeping out of the now healing wound; he turned his head almost to quickly and looked at the ruins, looking like he was trying to figure something out.

Hidan sat up and put his hands in his now crossed legs, "What is it?" he asked shattering the silence that had been there only moments ago.

'_You remember now right? You remember it? This scent.' _the second voice in his head said.

"Yeah…I remember." The taller man said to no one in particular.

Hidan looked at Kakuzu obviously confused, "What?"

Kakuzu turned back to Hidan and shook his head, "It's nothing."

Hidan frowned beginning to stand up and dust himself off before looking at Kakuzu, "What? Tell me!"

Kakuzu frowned, "I said it's nothing."

"I fucking know what you said, now tell me!"

Kakuzu said nothing and simply began to walk calmly, too engrossed into his own thoughts to notice Hidan, who was now following him, and his whining.

'_Blood. That was it. This smell is blood.' _

And for whatever reason, Kakuzu felt his mind going hazy, he really didn't want to think about this smell and how he had forgotten it so easily, because if there was one thing Kakuzu should know better than money, it should be the scent of blood.

Was he getting sentimental?

Kakuzu spoke but didn't bother turning around to look his partner in the eyes, "How did you find this place anyways?"

Hidan stopped in his ranting and looked at Kakuzu as if trying to understand what he just asked before looking to the side in thought. He turned back to Kakuzu, "I dunno. I just started to walk around I guess since you were still sleeping."

"How long was I asleep?" Kakuzu was almost dreading the answer.

"Hell of I know, maybe 4 or 5 hours."

Kakuzu digressed, no wonder the sun had been going down, which brought him to his next set of thoughts, the sun was setting and they would have to travel all through the night to catch up to their schedule (or more of, Kakuzu's schedule, Hidan didn't have the patience to follow out a plan like Kakuzu did, especially when it came to a timed plan.)

There was another short pause and Hidan was starting to wonder what the hell was wrong with Kakuzu, the taller man was starting to seem kind of strange. He was being quieter than usual and he seemed calmer, not to mention he kept getting lost in thought every 10 seconds.

And it was irritating Hidan.

"Hey Kakuzu."

"What Hidan?"

"Why the hell are you acting so weird?"

'_Am I?'_

"I'm not acting weird."

Hidan's mouth twisted into a rather displeased frown, "Yeah you are."

Kakuzu simply ignored Hidan, simply for the fact that he really didn't know what brought on this sudden change in attitude.

Now, Hidan was pissed as hell, he hated it when Kakuzu ignored him when he was trying to get answers, so in his annoyance, he walked quickly in front of Kakuzu and crossed his arms glaring up at the other man refusing to let the elder to continue to walk until he got some answers.

Kakuzu stared down at the silver-haired man blankly, not really sure how to react, which was a first considering he would usually be yelling at Hidan to stop being so damned annoying and they would be in a full-out battle in a mere seconds, but right now, he honestly didn't know how to react.

So he did what he could comprehend at the moment.

Hidan's eyes widened as Kakuzu was suddenly without his mask and their lips pressed together firmly, he wanted to push Kakuzu away and try to get some answers but his mind wasn't allowing it.

'_Fucking Kakuzu.'_ He thought bitterly (but not really).

Hidan slowly began to relax into the kiss, his eyes closing and simply beginning to enjoy the feeling that Kakuzu was creating for him.

Kakuzu pulled away after a moment and Hidan stood still looking slightly dazed, and with the silver-haired man distracted, Kakuzu quietly slipped around him and began to walk again, for some reason feeling a like he was back to his normal self.

Hidan snapped his head up realizing he had forgotten what he had been bugging Kakuzu about a few minutes ago, he turned and shot a glare at Kakuzu's walking figure, "Asshole planned that." He muttered before beginning to follow the elder man.

They walked along side each other and Kakuzu could still smell that faint scent of blood and flowers.

Owari

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/n**: This story has no real ending, that's all I have to say…


End file.
